Worth Fighting For
by Kaitmiller17
Summary: Soul and Maka get into a huge fight and Soul moves out and in with his girlfriend. Maka struggles but comes to the resolve to win Soul back from this new girl.


"Death! Fuck off!"

"I'd tell you to calm your tits but you don't fucking have any!"

"You're an asshole!" Maka storms off to her room and slams her door.

"Well you're just a rotten bitch!"

Maka lets out a frustrated scream from the other side of the door.

Soul pulls out his cellphone and mashes out a text before leaving through front door and slamming it.

Hearing Soul finally leave Maka lets herself cry.

Soul gets an answer back from his text and heads on his way. It takes him only a few minutes to arrive at another apartment building and he heads inside. He goes up to the second floor and knocks on the first door on the left. He hears feet run to the door and it flies open to reveal a girl. The girl has long black hair and brown eyes. She has a nice chest but her hips are almost nonexistent. She's dressed in a thin night gown that doesn't even reach mid-thigh.

"Hey Soul." She almost purrs out.

"Hey Ivy, thanks for letting me come over."

"Fighting with Maka again?"

"Yeah, this was a good one too."

"Why do you even still live with her? All you two do is fight and you know I have an extra room."

"She's my Meister."

"Don't you have to get along with your Meister to fight together?"

"Yeah but we've gotten along well until recently."

"Maybe you need some time apart. Maybe you won't fight if you don't see each other all the time."

Soul thinks for a moment in silence before answering her. "I think maybe you're right, Ivy."

She goes up on her toes and kisses Soul hotly with a sly grin playing on her lips. When she pulls away her face is sweet and innocent again.

"So, when do you want to move in?"

"I- I guess as soon as I can."

"Then you can tomorrow. I don't have any plans, do you?"

"No. I'll move tomorrow."

"Good. You should go start packing then."

Soul gives her a quick kiss before leaving and going back to the apartment; stopping to get some boxes on the way. When he gets back to the apartment it's silent. He walks in and listens outside Maka's door. He can hear muffled crying and thinks to knock but he decides better of it and goes to his room to pack. He starts building boxes and filling them with his things. He takes the suitcases he uses for missions and starts filling them with clothes. He decides to call Black Star.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Black Star."

"Dude, you sound down. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to ask if you can help me with something."

"Oh course! A God like me never forgets to help the little people!"

"Then help me move in with Ivy tomorrow?"

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"You're moving out? What did Maka say?!"

"She doesn't know yet."

Soul hears a thud coming from his door and he turns around to see Maka. She's fallen to her knees in his door frame with glossy eyes.

"Shit. I'll call you back." He hangs up on Black Star and stares at Maka.

"I came to say sorry but I guess it's too late."

"I- mm. I don't know what to say."

"I understand why you're leaving."

"That's good." She stands again on her shaky legs and walks back to her room with a hand on the wall to support her weak body. She makes it to her room and closes the door. She slides down the wood and collapses onto the carpeted floor.

Soul calls Black Star back but Tsubaki answers.

"Black Star-"

"Soul, what the hell are you doing?!"

"What do you mean, Tsubaki?"

"Black Star told me what you just told him!"

"Oh-"

"So, what are you thinking?!"

"All we do is fight. We need to get some time away from each other."

"This isn't just time away from each other. This is you giving up on her and leaving."

"I've already made my choice. Is Black Star coming tomorrow?"

"He is."

"Thanks. I'll see you at school on Monday. Bye." He hangs up before Tsubaki can say anything else and lies back on his floor. "Fuck! This is so not cool." He grunts and sits back up before continuing to pack. "Okay, we just need some time apart and then everything will be alright."

The next morning Black Star comes and they load all of Soul's things into his car.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, all we've done is fight for the last while."

"How long, Soul?"

"I don't know. Four months?"

"Hm. Alright. It's your choice I guess, but even I think your being stupid."

"Why?"

"How long have you been dating Ivy?"

"Almost five months. She'll never let me forget it either."

"So you and Maka started fighting just after you and Ivy started dating."

"So what? They have nothing to do with each other."

"You're stupider than I thought."

"We're here."

Black Star stops outside the apartment and Soul hops out to go tell Ivy he's here. He comes back down to the car with her in tow. She's wearing a tube top with cleavage and shorts so short her ass hangs out the bottom.

"Hi Black Star!"

"Hey Ivy." Black Star opens the trunk and passes a box to Soul before grabbing one himself.

The three walk up to the apartment with Ivy chatting excitedly. They get all of Soul's stuff into the apartment and Soul starts to unpack his things in the spare room. Black Star leaves and Ivy comes into Soul's room.

"Why don't you take a break for a bit? We could...test out the bed."

"As much as its hard to refuse sex I'm really not up for it right now."

"Aww, Souly! What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to get unpacked."

Ivy pouts at him and he sighs.

"Sorry. I want to get this done."

Maka stayed in her room the whole time Soul and Black Star moved his things out and when he knocked on her door she ignored him. She didn't even let him say goodbye. She waits awhile after they leave before coming out. She slips out to the silent apartment and goes to the kitchen. On the counter is Soul's key and the sight of it makes Maka's chest heavy.

"He's gone..."

She falls to her knees onto the hard tiled floor and just sits there. There is no one left to try and be strong for though she wasn't doing a very good job of staying calm to begin with. Were she with Soul she might just cry but now, alone, she breaks down completely. Sobs wrack her body and tears pour down her cheeks. She submits to the cold tiles and rests her cheek on the kitchen floor. She falls asleep and doesn't even wake to the loud pounding on her door.

Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and Crona show up at Maka's apartment. Patti knocks fervently on the door and they wait for an answer. When none comes Tsubaki tests the handle to find it unlocked. The group enters the apartment and Tsubaki calls out. "Maka! Where are you?" No answer comes and they search around for her. Tsubaki checks her bedroom, Patti checks Soul's room, Liz goes to the living room and Crona finds Maka in the kitchen.

"Hey, guys, she's in the kitchen."

They all come and see the girl that's suppose to be their friend. Her hair is a mess and makeup stains her cheeks. Her eyes are puffy and swollen and her nose is red and raw from wiping it making her not even look herself.

"Oh no..." Tsubaki kneels down and shakes Maka's shoulder.

Maka doesn't move and Tsubaki shakes her shoulder even harder. She finally lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Maka grunts and opens her eyes.

"Maka, honey, let's get you up off the floor."

Tsubaki looks to Liz and she nods. Both girls take an arm and lift Maka up. They're both relieved when Maka plants her feet and tries to stand though she still doesn't speak.

"Maka, we're going to do what we do when Liz gets dumped."

"Hey!"

Maka looks up at them and her face shows only confusion. She can't think back and doesn't want to. They lead Maka to the living room and sit her on the couch.

"Patti, get the popcorn popped."

"Riiight!"

"Maka, talk, please."

"I- ". Nothing else comes out.

Tsubaki pulls Maka into a hug.

"Maka-"

Patti comes back into the room and sets some popcorn on the table along with some spoons. Liz goes into a bag and pulls out five quarts of ice cream and hands them out.

"Your favourite, Maka, strawberry."

"Th- Thanks."

Tsubaki puts a movie in and stars it up.

"The first?"

"Yeah, we've watched all seven already."

Tsubaki relaxes a bit since Maka's starting to interact with them.

"Alright, bring on the jokes! I've been dumped 7 times!"

"I don't know if it's going to as good the second time through...we already know who all the Jigsaws are..." Tsubaki comments.

"We watch it for the gore, not the plot." Liz answers.

"Haha! Gore!" Patti jumps up and pumps her fist.

"You have a point, Liz."

The girls watch Saw while eating their ice cream and the many snacks that they brought over. By then end of the movie they all agree that their Saw nights are still effective. Maka is less glassy eyed and has started to talk more to them. She even manages to tell them what's been going on between her and Soul.

"What a jackass! He's your partner, he shouldn't just leave like that!" Liz shouts.

"I've been a bitch lately..."

"It must have been hard. I get why you were upset but maybe you should have just told him."

"Tsubaki, he has a girlfriend."

"And if you decided to grow a pair and tell him you love him then you would be the girlfriend!"

"No I wouldn't, Liz. He'd never pick me."

"You don't know that."

"He moved out today...I think I know."

Tears slip out of Maka's eyes and Tsubaki wraps her arms around her.

"Maka-"

"I'm okay." She sniffles and wipes away her tears. "I'm okay..I'll be fine. I'm tired though..."

"We'll let you sleep then and we'll see you at school Monday. Call us if you need anything." They leave Maka and she sits on the couch for a bit. She eventually makes her way into her room and goes to sleep.

Monday morning rolls around and Maka is not impressed. She gets out of bed looking and feeling like death. She gets ready and goes to school were she meets up with the girls out front.

"Holy shit, Maka, you should have called us!"

"I look that bad?"

"Yes. You do."

Liz reaches into her bag and pulls out a small makeup pack.

"Welcome to Liz and Patti's little shop of horrors." Maka says as Liz takes her hand.

Maka is dragged along to the bathroom where Liz and Patti fix up her face and hair so that she looks likes her normal self.

"Thanks for not going overboard."

"We don't need you feeling any worse than you already do."

Maka's smile is grateful.

"Now, let's get to class."

Maka nods and the five make their way through the halls and to class Crescent Moon. They walk in together and the guys are already there. Maka and Soul both look at each other sadly as Maka takes her seat between him and Tsubaki.

"Hey, Maka."

"Morning, Soul."

Her smile is bright and cheerful. The only person who's ever been able to see through it and know she's really hurting is Soul. He knows how much he hurt her by leaving and it hurts him to know he did this. Stein rolls into class and starts teaching.

Days go by and soon it's the next Monday and then the Monday after.

Maka is at home after school. She works on her homework at her desk and a knock comes to the door. She runs to answer it and lets Tsubaki in.

"Hey, thought you could use some company."

"Thanks. Come in, I'll make tea."

Tsubaki follows Maka into the kitchen and Maka puts a kettle on the stove. She makes up the tea and gives one to Tsubaki and takes a seat at the table with her. They start to chat away and Tsubaki feels relief every time she gets Maka to laugh. Another knocks comes to the door and Maka goes to answer it. She opens it to reveal Ivy.

"Ivy-"

"Hi, Maka!" Ivy asks overly bubbly.

"What are you doing here?" Maka growls out.

"That's no way to treat a guest." She says with a pout.

"Answer my question."

"Just came to have a little chat."

"You have four seconds before I kick you out."

"I have a problem with you. You see, Soul's caught up on you and he's ignoring me. Since your little fight he won't have sex with me and that's no fun for me. I need you to break up with him. Tell him you don't want to be friends or partners anymore."

"I won't do that."

"You better, or else."

"Or else what?" Maka says and she takes a step towards Ivy.

"I'll play my card. 'Oh Soul! Maka won't leave me alone! She keeps saying she's going to hurt me!' Who do you think he'll pick, Maka? You, who he just left? Or me, who he just crawled into the arms of? This is your choice. I get him either way but you get to decide if he hates you or not."

"You're messing with the wrong person, Ivy."

"I knew you would be difficult when I started going after Soul but you have to work hard for a good prize."

"Is that all he is to you? A prize?"

"Why else would I date him? He's rude and cocky but he's a Death Scythe and the only one not too old to be creepy."

"Just remember who made him a Death Scythe, Ivy."Maka is getting angrier as Ivy speaks and she talks through gritted teeth.

"He won't remember after a while."

Maka takes a harsh breath and pulls her arm back before swinging it forward. She uses all her strength in one punch and Ivy practically flies. "You're stupid to come here and stupid to ask that of me."

Ivy sits up holding her bloody face and sees Tsubaki come out of the kitchen with angry eyes.

"You-"

"Have company so please leave."

Ivy stands and blood is pouring between her fingers.

"You know what? I'm not done yet." Maka winds up again and punches her again. "Yeah, I feel a little better now."

"You'll regret that, Maka. Of course he'll believe me now, even if your friend heard me."

"We'll see, now get out of my building."

She stands again and makes her way down the hall in a fit of rage.

"What are you going to do now, Maka?"

"Win back Soul and if I can't I'm going to kill that stupid bitch."

"I'm glad you're finally back to your old self."

"Me too."

At school the next morning Soul waits for Maka outside.

"Maka, what the hell?!"

"What?"

"Ivy said you hit her!"

"Yeah, and she deserved it."

"You broke her nose! Twice! We spent half the night in the hospital because of you!" He spits out his words to her.

Maka starts to laugh. "Twice? I didn't know I had it in me! She pissed me off more than I thought!"

"She's never done anything to you, Maka!"

"Soul, she came to my house last night. I didn't find her, she found me."

"No, Ivy wouldn't do that. She's so sweet...you're the one with the temper."

"Can you just listen to me?" She pleads.

"Fine."

"Then come with me. We need to talk."

He nods and follows her up to the roof.

"Okay. What do you want to say?"

"I guess I'll start from the beginning."

"That's sounds about right."

"I've been pretty mean to you lately. I know it but it was too hard to try and be nice when I see you with Ivy all the time. Truth is...I like you. Like, a lot. When you started dating her I wasn't very happy and I took it out on you. I felt betrayed and then just angry."

Soul doesn't say anything. He just stands in silence and waits for her to continue.

"Of course I was upset but I was still happy that you found someone you love so much so I never told you I like you."

"Why would you tell me now?"

"She came over last night and told me to tell you I didn't want to be your partner anymore. She said I'm in her way and that she wants you. She also said that she doesn't like you...she just wants to be with a Death Scythe."

Soul waits for her to say more but she doesn't.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"I guess."

"Okay." Soul nods and leaves.

Maka calms her emotions and follows a few minutes later and goes to class.

"Hey, Maka, how's your hand."

"Hurts like hell."

"Let me see it."

Maka very slowly and very gently takes off her glove and shows Tsubaki her black hand. After her adrenaline wore off last night Maka soon found out she had broken her hand.

"It looks worse than last night...and why isn't it wrapped?"

"It'll be fine, that's why." She slips her glove back on an takes her seat.

Soul watched from the corner of his eye as Tsubaki checked Maka's hand.

"Right, and how are you going to take your notes?"

Maka picks up a pencil with a determined glared and tries writing.

"Okay. I'm not...can I copy your notes?"

Tsubaki sighs but smiles. "Yeah, I'll scan them and send them to you."

"Thanks."

Soul doesn't talk to Maka for the next week and a half and Maka doesn't push him on the matter. She waits patiently and finally he comes to talk to her. She walks up the steps of Shibusen and Soul stops her.

"Talk to me?"

"Yeah."

Maka follows Soul up to the roof where they had their last meeting. Soul turns to face her and his eyes are sad.

"I waited. I didn't pick a side and I waited to see what would happen. I should have just trusted you. You're my partner...but we were fighting and...she told me last night that I have to pick. I realized you never told me to pick between you two...you just told me your side of the story and left it at that. She told me to pick and she didn't know that I'll always pick you."

Soul steps towards Maka and her heart beats a little faster.

"She used me because she wanted to date a Death Scythe... The truth is...I used her too. I used her to get over you. I thought our partnership would get wrecked if I told you I like you so I started dating Ivy...she's your exact opposite in looks and how you act...it was perfect, well, I thought it was. I never did get over you though and that's probably why I fought back with you so much."

Soul takes another step towards Maka and she steps back and looks down.

"Oh no... Am I too late?"

"No...but you're in a relationship..."

"You don't want to be the other girl. You hate cheating. I know, Maka. So how stupid do you think I am, the guy who knows you best out of anyone, to come here and talk to you without breaking up with Ivy first."

Maka looks up again and meets his eyes. "You broke up with Ivy?"

"She told me I had to pick. I told her I pick you. She was pretty mad but it was worth it."

"So, you're single?" She checks/

"Yes, Maka." He chuckles slightly.

"Then...do you want to go out with me?"

Souls jaw drops and Maka steps forward. She wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his chest.

"So uncool. I wanted to be the one to ask you." He hugs her back and rests his chin on the top of her head.

"I got tired of waiting."

"Yeah, then, I'll go out with you."

"Cool."

"The coolest."

They stand for a minute still in each others arms until Maka breaks the silence.

"Soul, we should get to class."

She pulls away enough to look at him and she sees something glowing in his eyes. He leans down slowly to give Maka a chance to pull away but she doesn't. Maka's heart starts to race and she gets drawn in by Soul's gaze. Their lips just barely touch but the feeling they both get is electric. Soul moves a hand off Maka's waist and to the back of her neck. He tilts her head up and deepens the kiss though still keeping it soft. When the kiss breaks Soul and Maka stand in a comfortable silence, just looking into the eyes of the other. Soul finally threads his hand with Maka's and leads her off the roof.


End file.
